Project 'Bionics', version C(hase)
by Alexander von Weltstein
Summary: Chase has a conversation with a familiar guy on a mission, but then, a person called M attacks him. Chase's chip is cracked in two and Mr. Davenport together with Bree must do everything that is needed to save Chase, even if that means to reveal old secrets of Mr. Davenport's and not just.
1. Chapter 1

**It is not the most interesting part of the story, but this chapter is very important for the following chapters. This chapter takes place in the past, but the following ones aren't going to.**

* * *

Prologue

(7th October, 2010)

Eddie popped on his lab interface.

'Hello, laser brains! How're you doing today?'

Bree and Adam groaned- they really didn't like Eddie.

'What do you want, Eddie?', Bree asked combatively.

'Yeah, we don't like you!', Adam added.

'I don't like you either, but- Eddie made a pause- Donnie wants you in the sitting room... NOW!'

Eddie vanished and the screen went black.

'Oh I can't believe that I'm going to leave this damned lab!', Bree said, visibly excited.

'Yeah, I want to go upstairs, too and I'm going to, finally!', Adam added as he always did, trying maybe to agree with Bree all the time. 'What shall we wear, Bree?'

'Time for fashion!', Bree cried, jumping with Adam as they were two schoolgirls. 'I know!', Bree exclaimed. 'We shall wear what we do now!'.

'Bree, you're a genius!'

'I know, I know Adam. You know what would be fun?!'

'No, what?', Adam asked, visibly interested.

'If you showered yourself! You smell worse than a pig!'

Adam looked totally indignant.

'I don't... I...', he stopped himself when he sniffed his armpit.

'Oh man, you're right!'

Some minutes later...

'Why did you call us here?', Bree asked a cheerful Mr. Davenport.

She was cheerful too! She loved being out of the lab and she also liked the sitting room-it was so big and coloured...

'Because I want to present you somebody!', he cried happily. And then, pointing his arms towards a place near him, where there was no one, said: 'I present you... Ch... Wait, where is he? Donald ran towards the door and opened it loudly, shouting a really funny name, the name of running after somebody and not letting him alone. Bree chuckled at Adam and Adam grinned back at Bree. 'Did Mr. Davenport run mad?' Bree smiled at her sibling. 'I have this certitude for a while.'

Their session of gossip was interrupted when Mr. Davenport returned holding a short skinny boy with brown spiky hair. He was wearing a checkered shirt in blue and green. "Quite casual this boy is.", Bree thought. But what she really found interesting was the boy's face-it was so serious, with no expression. His eyes looked dead and his whole face, even the boy's way of being was too mature for his age.

'Now, I'd like to present you your little brother, Chase Davenport.'

Bree and Adam startled. 'Wait, what? Do we have a brother?'. She couldn't believe what she have heard. Mr. Davenport nodded in confirmation. 'But... But... This can't be possible!', Bree tried to argue, but then an idea struck her: 'If he's our brother, than why didn't we live with him before?'.

As always, Adam tended to agree with his younger sister.

'Well,', Mr. Davenport said, 'Chase had some problems with his bionics when he was little, so it was crucial for him to train alone. He lived in Canada for years, so that's why this is the first time you remember to meet him. I mean, Bree was one whwn Chase was created and Adam was two.' Donald smiled to himself- the years when Adam, Bree and Chase were together were the nicest, but he had to take Chase away for his own good, though he always thought that something inside Chase's soul was broken...

'OK, I got to go to the lab for some minutes, in the meanwhile chat... I really hope that you three will get along well.

'Well...', Bree tried to start the conversation, but she didn't know how to behave with her new found brother. 'how old are you?', she asked Chase.

'11, ma'am.', he said as he was a soldier.

'Bree, my name is Bree and this is Adam-she said pointing her index finger to her elder brother.

'Nice to meet you!', Chase said as polite as he could.

Adam tried to take Bree's initiative: 'So you're from Canada, huh?'

'Affirmative, mr... Adam.', Chase remembered quickly.

'And how big was the igloo you lived in?', Adam asked.

Chase was bewildered by the question. At first he thought that Adam was joking, but his elder brother's expression suggested that he was serious.

'No, we don't live in igloos. And anyway the climate is quite warm. During summer there are temperatures of 45 degrees.'

'Oh poor you!', Bree exclaimed. 'It must be freezing cold in Canada.'

'You think so?', Chase asked suddenly interested. What's your maximum temperature, then?'

'About 102 degrees.'

'What?', Chase asked. 'But I haven't seen water boiling on my way here!'

'But...', Bree understood nothing. Water boils at 212 degrees.

'Wait,', Chase said, 'are we talking about the same scale of temperature.'

'Fahrenheit.', Bree said.

'Oh, then in Canada the maximum temperature is of about 113 degrees Fahrenheit and 318.15 degrees Kelvin.'

'WOW! You're a genius!', Adam exclaimed.

'Yes, it's one of my bionic abilities.'

'And your bionic abilities are...?', Adam asked.

'As far as I know, I have super smarts, super senses and a forcefield.'

'Interesting!', Bree said, though she thought the opposite. 'Well, I have super-speed and agility and Adam has super-strength and eye-laser vision.'

'Wow!', was all Chase said before they were interrupted by Mr. Davenport's coming in the sitting room.

'Glad you like your little brother. Come in the lab, now that I prepared you capsule, Chase.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- An icy mission

**Hope you enjoy it. I'll upload the rest of it tomorrow.**

* * *

Chase's POV

After Leo finally went for school, I went down into the lab. That guy is so annoying! He thinks he's a superhero and all he can do is to break things! If destroying things was a bionic ability, then Leo was bionic for sure!

'Hey, Chase! Glad you're here!', Mr. Davenport told me as I entered the lab.

'Yes, I know. You called me, remember?'

'Right!', he exclaimed.

I approached him near the cyber desk when Adam and Bree entered the lab too, Bree being near spanking Adam's face. If she's going to do it, I will help her for sure!

'Hey! Hey!', Mr. Davenport calms them down.

'Mr. Davenport, Adam de-'

'I'm sorry for not listening to your minor arguments,', Mr. Davenport interrupted Bree, 'but I have a very important mission for you!'

Bree groaned. 'Oh come on, then! Tell us what you created, when is it going to explode and how many people may die!'

Davenport pointed his eyes at her, as he would kill her, but he managed to continue his speech calmly: 'Someone's trying to break in my most important warehouse, where I keep the explosives. Your mission is to stop the trespassers!'

We got ready for the mission with Bree's flow of complains and Adam foolish remarks, which drove Bree mad.

'OK, stop it now!', I cried. 'Adam, if you keep talking I will pin you to the wall for... A long time-I quickly said- and Bree, please do shut up! I also have to stand Adam and I don't complain that much, so KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Understood?'

She didn't answer, but she gave me one of her hatred looks. Adam, on the other hand was dead silent, something that was so comforting.

At the warehouse...

Bree's POV

We finally reached our destinations, avoiding any incidents, after all, caring two teenagers, both quite heavy (and now I'm talking of Adam) on your back is not an easy job. During our short trip to Davenport's warehouse, Adam was quiet-surprising isn't it? Chase looked as his world has already ended which reminds me of... No, but Chase changed a lot since that day of August. Now that I'm thinking of it, something struck me: Chase comported as he was a soldier, but I never thought of the possibility that he actually was to be one. If so, that might explain his eyes...weary and no sparkle in them...

As Adam and Chase climbed down of me and I straightened my back, I observed the building. It was a tall silver building with lots of outdoor cameras and little windows were visible at the upper part of the warehouse. Mr. Davenport's logo was painted on the heavy doors.

'How will we get in? The door is locked!', Chase said in a loud voice that made me startle.

'I know!', Adam said, his voice being hoarse of not being used for so long. Adam hit the heavy white doors of the tall silver building furiously until they opened. 'The surprise element is gone.', I heard Chase saying frustrated and I silently agreed with him.

'Shall we enter?', I asked though the answer was quite obvious.

'What do you think, Bree? Should I have taken chairs, too?', he snapped at me. Oh he really have had a bad day. I mimicked a 'sorry' to him, but I doubt that he really noticed-he was too stressed.

'Let's go!', I said entering the tall building, not looking back at my brothers.

I felt lost inside the building: everything was dark and the exit looked so far away, although it might have been about five feet away (1.50 metres). Suddenly I heard a heavy thump somewhere near me, but I could see nothing. 'Guys?', I said, a note of panic being easy to detect in my voice.

'I'm here, Bree.' I heard Chase's voice coming somewhere behind me. Then, a horrible feeling spread inside me and I fell on the floor, merging with darkness...

Chase's POV

I think I heard another thump coming from a place in front of me, but I didn't know what happened. 'Bree? Bree? Are you all right?', I shouted, suddenly panicked. Did something happen to her? I hope not! Also, the fact that she didn't answer increased my worries. I called Adam too, but no answer came. What was going on?

'Guys, if this is sort of joke, then it's not funny!', I shouted.

'There's no joke here, on contrary actually.', an unknown voice said.

Did I hear that voice before? It sounded so familiar, like I heard it once before, in my nightmares...

I heard a switch being turned on and the place was suddenly invaded by blinding light. Some seconds later, when my eyes adapted to the light I could see the silhouette of a man sitting on a crate. I came closer and then his face was easy to be seen. My jaw tightened; that man with brown spiky hair and those icy eyes, full of wickedness...that man looked really familiar, but where did I see that face before? Where could I see something so mean and...

'Oh Chase, how much you've grown...', he said as he was a close relative.

'Wait, how do you know my name?'

He burst into laughing, a violent one.

'I'm your father Chasey.', he said.

My brain was like it was going to explode any moment or so. 'My father is Donald Davenport. Which reminds me that you shouldn't be here.' I took a deep breath- what should I do? Was he my dad? But no, this can't be! Although we are very alike...-my brain became conflicted soon, but I decided to talk with D,avenport later.

'Oh you look like your mother, Chasey, but you got the Davenport nose.'

'Look,', I said in the business-like voice, 'please get out. You are trespassing and according to the US law, I have the right to use any kind of force I prefer to get you out of our property.' I stopped for a moment wanting to observe his facial expression better, but his face had none. 'So we may deal with it on the nice or the hard way. After all, we are three and you are one, so...' He interrupted me impatiently.

'Would you like to count again?'

"What?', I asked bewildered and looked around me. Hundreds of crates were everywhere and among them were Adam and Bree's bodies. I ran towards them, but they were not moving though they were still breathing. 'What did you do to them?', I asked feeling that Spike will take over soon.

'Oh nothing, just some electric shocks. I wanted to "talk"-he made air quotes-with you, little bionic.

'How do you...'

'Know?', he finished the question. 'As I told you, I'm your father, Chasey!'

I winced as I heard that name again. I hated it. But if he was a stranger how did he know my childhood nickname?

I lowered in my fighting position. This is not going to end good.

'As fighty as ever, are you? OK, then, you asked for it.' He made a dramatic gesture with his hand. 'M? Come here!'

A strong gust of wind spread through the warehouse and a tall skinny boy made its appearance. The boy's face was not visible, being covered by a white mask, like those used during the Venice Carnival.

'You know what to do, M.', the unknown man said.

The boy nodded and lowered in a fighting position.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A new Chase

Chase had misgiving about this; that boy, M was an expert, he realised as they started to attack each other. M had a quick and steady tactic, although Chase had quicker and mightier moves.

'Use your bionics, M. Learn Chasey how to fight!', the man said, his voice sounding as he was a fan of a football team. Chase didn't have time to analyse the man as M grabbed by his sleeve and tossed him in to the wall. Chase winced-it really hurt!

Chase's POV

I tried to get up and fight that monster. So, he was bionic, right? Let's see what he got!

I ran towards M, but he disappeared of my sight, all in a blur. Super speed? Could, be.

The next thing I knew was that a loud yelp made heard in the warehouse and I realised a horrible pain coming from my stomach and then I lost contact with the outside world.

'Good job, M! I'm so proud of you, you knocked out Chase quickly, though I expected more from my best creation. Well, I suppose that this won't happen too soon. The others,', the man said waving the hand toward Adam and Bree's bodies, a look of disgust becoming clearer on his face, 'are real weaklings! Hustle and muscle are my unsuccessful projects.'

'Shall I...', observing the man's look, M rectified, 'Shall we take them, father?'

The man considered his question for a moment, but then he said: 'No, I want them to come to me willingly...that would break

Donnie's heart into so many pieces...as I felt when he took Chase!'

'So, Chase will be the first one to be taken! Now, let's go!', the man said, visibly happier.

'You're going nowhere!', a harsh voice said. The man and M looked back just to see Chase on his feet again. But something was different, something that scared the man and M a lot: his eyes. Chase's hazel irises were replaced by a deep blue colour.

'M?', the man asked, trying to regain his self confidence.

The boy lowered in an offensive position, but Chase didn't move. M took advantage of Chase's lack of reaction and super-sped toward him but Chase did the same and was out of M's sight.

'What?', M asked his father, who was just watching in a darker corner of the building. 'You said that he got super-smarts and molecular kinesis. You said nothing about super-speed!?'

M was interrupted by a hand grabbing him by his wrist and then he found himself flying across the room and then he collided with the wall. M winced, but soon he regained his strength. 'Now I'm beginning to be annoyed!'. He super-sped toward Chase and then a quick battle followed, M' offensives being rejected each time. The same thing couldn't be told about Marcus, who was actually bleeding because of Chase's blows.

'You know,', the man's voice made heard, 'I think that I forgot something at home, so bye M!'.

As he said this, Chase pinned M to the wall and then in the same harsh voice, he repeated "You go nowhere!". The doors were closed as Chase made a gesture with his hand and then he made another and a trail of ice spread on the floor, making the man fall. "Wow, impressive! So many abilities, and two at once without fretting his chip!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp icicle pointed to his neck.

'Move and you're dead.', Chase said in the same unusual voice.

In the meanwhile, M succeeded to free himself and with all the energy he had left, M pointed a wave of electricity toward Chase. The boy fell unconscious and M rushed to help his father.

'Now, shall we take him?', M said panting.

'Not yet!', the man snapped at M and then, both of them ran away.

In the meanwhile at the Davenport House...

'Big D? Big D!',Leo yelled as loud as he could, and that wasn't nothing.

'Yes, Leo, what is it?', he asked in a bored way.

Since Leo became the Mission Specialist, Donald was able to stand him no more.

'I tried to contact Adam, Bree and Chase on internal and satellite communication, but they didn't answer. None of them!'

Leo watched Donald's bored expression replaced by concern. He started to type frenetically at his cyberdesk.

'Oh, no!', he exclaimed. 'Adam and Bree's GPS signal is very weak, that means that they passed out, but something even stranger is that Chase's is completely deactivated together with his Chip's Remote Access and that;s no good!'

He headed to the elevator and before he left the lab, he turned to Leo. 'Tell me if their GPS signals' state changes, OK?' And before Leo have had the chance to protest, Donald Davenport left the lab.

Later...

Bree's POV

I started to be aware of the surroundings. I tried to get up, but my knees felt as I was 100 years old. I tried again and I finally did it. 'Guys?', I yelled. No response. I started to look around me and then, behind some little crates I saw Adam's legs. I headed there, hoping to find the rest of Adam fine. I was stunned when I saw him, he was sleeping peacefully, with a great smile on his face, it would be mean to wake him up... I soon returned to my senses. I knelt near him and called his name loudly. Once, twice, but no response. I suddenly started to panic! Was Adam seriously injured or was he... No, I don't even want to think of this gruesome possibility, not now. I slapped Adam's face twice and luckily his face reddened where I hit him, so he was still alive. He groaned and I startled. Adam opened his eyes slowly and he got into a sitting position.

'What have happened, Bree? And who hit me this hard?', he asked as he was touching his face carefully.

'I did, because I though you were...'

'Dead?', Adam finished the sentence thoughtfully, something that was pretty unusual for him.

'Don't you remember what happened?'

'Not really- there was dark and then I felt a shock through my body and...well, that's all I remember.'

'So do I!', I agreed.

We remained silent for some time and then we stood up and analysed the room, searching for Chase. Some crates were spread on the floor, some of them were even broken and their contents were some kind of powders. A track of ice started somewhere from the middle of the building and ended with a huge icicle, which had a sharp peak.

'What is that from?', I asked bewildered.

Adam shrugged and we continued our "research".

'There he is!', Adam shouted, deafening me for a short while.

He was right. Some feet away, Chase's unconscious body was resting on the hard floor. We rushed over him. I raised my hand to apply the same treatment as I did to Adam, but he grabbed my hand fast.

'Let me do this! OK?', Adam said.

I usually have disagreed, but today was a completely different matter: I was in shock.

Adam leaned over Chase and checked for his heartbeat. 'Quite low...', he murmured. He checked Chase's breathing too- Chase was breathing. Then Adam proceeded to check for any wounds and then, both of them heard a slight crack.

'What was that?', Bree asked panicked.

'I think that's his chip, Bree.', Adam said worriedly.

Adam took hold of Chase's body in his arms and said:

'We got to find Mr. Davenport! And quickly!', Adam exclaimed.

His feelings made Bree even more worried that she already was, she felt a long of pressure and then she felt that everything becomes blurred... "No!", she snapped at herself. This is an emergency!"

'No need to worry.', both teenagers heard Mr. Davenport's voice. 'Come in the helicopter and you can explain me everything later.'

In the helicopter...

After Mr. Davenport heard their story, he sighed. 'I need to repair Chase's chip quickly, otherwise he's not gonna make it until tomorrow.'

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but did you this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Life or glitches?

Adam, Bree and Donald rushed over a puzzled Tasha and entered the lab, all of them worried about Chase's life.

'Adam, put him into his capsule!', Donald commanded and Adam did as he was told. 'Eddie!', Donald cried as the emoticon appeared on the LCD display in the lab, 'tell Tasha to bring the food here. Tell her that Chase is seriously injured! NOW!'

Surprisingly, Eddie did as he was told, with no protest, he must have been worried about Donald's sanity or he really did care about the three bionics.

'What can we do?', Adam asked Mr. Davenport. He stopped typing just two look at Adam and Bree- Adam was fidgeting his hands and Bree super-sped through the room continuously.

'There's nothing you can do, Adam. Bree can do something, though!'

Bree stopped running and asked Mr. Davenport: 'What? What?!', she yelled as she was an insane person.

'Don't run, OK!? Sit on a chair, or text someone, but don't run!', he snapped.

Bree tried to do as she was told, but she wasn't able to, so she decided to run upstairs.

'Is he going to be fine?', Adam asked Mr. Davenport anxiously.

Donald sighed. 'I don't know, Adam.', Mr. Davenport mumbled, typing with light speed. 'He's chip is cracked, but-he said quickly before Adam could say something-Chase was the last to be build, so his chip will regenerate by itself and...'

Mr. Davenport was interrupted by Adam: 'Will what? I don't get it with this big words of yours!'

'It will repair by itself, Adam.', Mr. Davenport said trying to sound patient, but he was desperate. 'The problem is that the repairing process consumes many resources, and I'm afraid that Chase's body will be drained out and his system will shut down or, even worse, his system will hibernate.'

'Wait,', Adam said, questioning faces pointed to Mr. Davenport, 'you say that he may die?'

'Yes, Adam.'

Poor Adam looked so dejected that Mr. Davenport really regretted what he let Adam know. 'Would you mind bringing Bree down here?'

'Sure.', Adam replied, a tear making its way down his cheek. After Adam went upstairs, Mr. Davenport stopped typing. He could do nothing more... He should have installed that new medical software that allowed him to repair his teens' illnesses automatically, but no, he had to participate at tech conferences! 'Sorry, buddy!', he whispered toward Chase, some minutes before a panicked Bree entered the lab.

'Bree, please calm down!', Mr. Davenport said. 'Now, do you know programming?'

She nodded silently. 'Ch-Ch...Chase taught me!', she cried, bursting into tears.

'BREE!', Mr. Davenport yelled, having a good effect on the girl's morale: she calmed down.

'OK, do you know what Operating Systems, boot images and root directories are?'

She nodded, trying not to start crying again. 'Y-yes, the OS is a set of programs that controls the way a computer works and runs other programs. A boot image is a type of disk image and when it is transferred onto a boot device it allows the associated hardware to boot. It usually includes the OS, utilities and others.'

Mr. Davenport nodded in total agreement. 'And a root directory?'

'A root directory,', Bree answered, 'is a file that contains all the other files in a program.'

Mr. Davenport nodded again, totally satisfied, despite the horrible things that were happening. 'Good, Bree. I suppose you ask yourself why I asked you all these, well Chase's chip is kinda computer, so if we repair it, then Chase will make it. OK?'

Bree nodded. 'So, which are the affected parts?'

'Bodily, the chip regenerated, so there shall not be a problem with it, also his memory was not affected, BUT his bionic root directory was completely destroyed.'

Bree said nothing as she processed the information. 'All right, but does it mean that Chase's bionics no longer exist?'

'True.', Mr. Davenport. 'The good news is that I have a solution, the bad news is that I'll need all the help necessary.'

'What shall we do?'

'Well, Bree, we will have to revert Chase's chip to its original state, without deleting all the data he has about his past and not make him glitch.'

'Sounds hard, Mr. Davenport.'

'It is, so let's start typing!', Donald exclaimed, leaning over his cyberdesk.

By the end of the day, with Bree's help, Mr. Davenport almost finished their job.

'Thanks, Bree! Go upstairs for dinner and I'll come too, shortly.'

'But we haven't finished yet!', she exclaimed, not believing her ears.

'Please, Bree. I... I want some time alone with my son...'

Bree nodded. She understood perfectly. As she headed for the elevator, Bree told Mr. Davenport: 'You're the best dad ever!'

He smiled but said nothing.

Left alone, Donald starts typing again, this time at a low pace. He started to deactivate many firewalls until he was asked for the ultimate password. He typed it carefully and then he accessed one of the three files that appeared on the screen, a file that he promised that he would access it no more. He reread what he had written since 1999 and then opened a command tab for Chase's chip. He started to write some codes and then he pressed enter. He encrypted the new codes and shut down his computer. 'I suppose you'll be fine, C.', Donald said to his unconscious son, before heading upstairs.

He knew that what he have done some minutes ago was not a wise move, but it was one that could bring him billions of dollars, but no, he would never sell his son.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is now here. I'm also going to work on my other story, "Chasing the Davenports" and you will possibly observe that these stories are related. If you love this chapter, than chapter 6 is going to be your favourite!**

* * *

Chapter 5- The weapon

I was lying on the floor helplessly. I tried to get up, but Mr.D's punishment was too hard for me. I was only 6 years old, I couldn't become the ultimate weapon only at the snap of his fingers. When I wasn't training I had to stand my elder brother's cold glares which were as bad as that training! I didn't like destroying cities, even in simulations, especially one that was so beautiful as DC. This day was about the hundredth time that I had to train for abducting the US president, as there were no other presidents and monarchs in the world. I tried to smile at my ironic observation, but the many bruises that became a usual pattern on my face, prevented that happen.

'Hey, Chase!', M greeted me happily as he entered the lab.

I expected the same bad treatment that I always received after he discovered that I got beaten (again), but he did not. He analysed my expression carefully for a few endless moments. I suddenly started to get angry, but before I could even open my mouth and snap at him, he brought his face nearer me...his lips only half a inch apart of my left year. I suddenly felt my heart skipping some heartbeats, and I was sure that he was able to hear it too with his bionic super-hearing.

'Do you want to get out of here?', M whispered in my ear.

I nodded. 'Good, Chase.', he said. 'Then-'

'But', I interrupted him, 'my name is C, not Chase.'

'Your REAL name', he said through gritted teeth, 'is Chase William Davenport! Now, let me finish!'

I didn't respect his wish, though. 'And what's your real name, then?', I asked him. The other six year old one smiled, I observed with the sideways of my eye.

'Marcus Davenport.', he said as he was an announcer at a competition. 'Now, I will help you get out of here, OK? As I helped your sister once.'

'You helped Bee-Bee?!', I asked incredulously.

He nodded. 'Now, your real father's main facility is in Canada, across the Superior Lake.

My bionic brain's maps flashed across my eyes, showing me my exact location and how far I was from the Lakes. The distance was not big, after all I had bionic super speed.

Marcus continued: 'I prepared for you a cybermask, so Mr. D won't find you easily and I disabled his connections with your chip. He can track or control your bionics no more. And...', he added very proud of himself, 'the exact location of your father's facility.'

'Thanks, Marcus.', I whispered and then, I don't know what made me do it, I kissed him on his cheek. He smiled and did the same.

'Now, Chase, go!', he hurried me out of the lab.

'Wait, but what is going to happen to you?'

'I'll be fine, go!'

I super-sped out of that house, without looking back. In that very moment, Mr. D and his wife, my mother, entered through the house's front door, as I got out through the house's back door. Again, an irony of life.

* * *

Chase's POV

I woke up, sweat covering my face. Then, I was fully aware of the place I was in- I was in a capsule as Mr. D used to keep me in, but the place where the capsule was, looked pretty different. A cyberdesk in the middle of the room, hundreds of screens on walls and many other devices were spread through the whole room.

Where was I? In Canada? Then, I realised that a girl, who was the feminine version of me was sitting at the cyberdesk, talking with an African-American guy. What were they talking about?

With my super-hearing I detected only fragments of their conversation and soon I realised that they were US citizens, by their North-American accent.

But how do I get out of this capsule? I pressed my doors against the glass door, but it didn't pop out. I pushed harder, but nothing happened.

'He's awake!', I heard that girl shouting, and her voice tormented my bionic hearing even through the capsule's special glass.

'Get me out of here!', I shouted, but she already disappeared in a blur. Was she bionic too? Could be. The other boy typed something on a console which I guessed that controlled the capsules. But I couldn't wait for him, I hated small places like that capsule so I pressed my hands on the door and then I pushed with all my force. The door jumped out of its hinges and the dark-skinned boy leaned under the console just in time, in order not to be hit with the flying door.

How did I do it? I didn't know that I had super-strength. All of a sudden, my interior questions were interrupted by a loud computerised voice coming inside of my head. I covered my ears with my hands automatically, but I knew it didn't help.

'Chip synchronised and fully operational. Bionics activated and restored to the original version. System updated and fixed.'

Who reactivated my vocal user-interface manipulation system. I hated the visual one as well, but this one was the most annoying. Then the voice said just one thing more: User interface reverted to visual and kinetic manipulation.'

"Much better.", I thought.

Some minutes later, the boy carefully stood up from under the console and stared with me in a funny way, as his eyes were going to pop out of his head. 'Did you just...? But... But...', he stumbled in such a high-pitched voice that my bionic hearing tended to shut down. Then, to my relief and desperation, he fainted.

In the meanwhile...

Bree's POV

Mr. Davenport was gone for one of his idiot conventions, Tasha was making dinner and Adam...was nowhere to be found.

I headed upstairs, hoping to find him there, checking in every room. Finally, when I reached the door of an unused room, I heard someone crying or shall I say sobbing loudly?'

I tried the knob- the door was not locked, so I opened it slowly... 'Adam?', I asked softly.  
What I saw shocked me: sitting in a fetal position was Adam, sobbing on the floor. When I entered he turned his face and calmed down a little when I entered, but not enough.

I knelt down near him, wiping his tears with my hand. 'Why are you so said, Adam?', I asked as gently as I was able to, trying not to sound like a mother talking to her 5 year-old son.

'Chase.', he answered and started to cry again, louder than ever. I put his head into my lap and started to stroke his hair.

'Adam, it's not your felt for what happened to Chase. Actually you surprised me when you gave him the first aid. I didn't know you were that good!'

A weak smile lightened his red face. 'I should've protected him more...'

'Adam!', I exclaimed, not believing my ears, 'You were electrocuted and so was I! It's not your fault and neither is mine. OK?'

He nodded. 'And anyway, he's fine! Actually he woke up some minutes ago...'

I was interrupted by Adam's joyful cry and he ran out of the room, at an even faster pace than mine!

We both headed to the lab, but the sight of it shocked me and Adam: Leo was hiding behind some containers with Davenport Industries' logo on them, the door of Chase's capsule was broken and lying on the floor and Chase himself was in a fighting position, but something struck me- he had a different face, he looked younger and more mature in the same time, but the Davenport features were still there.

'OK, guys I'm here!', I heard Mr. Davenport saying as the doors of the elevator opened and after he stepped out of it, he yelled : 'What the hell is going on here?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Project "Bionics"

Bree's POV

Chase looked at Mr. Davenport and ran toward him and the two of them embraced- that was kinda weird, I've never seen Chase like that, but I also have never seen him look so...hot? Was that a good adjective, since he is my little brother?

Donald's POV

I embraced Chase puzzled, but I broke the moment when I rejected him some moments later and not because I don't love my son, but he was suffocating me, so he finally found out about his super-strength, but didn't I disable those abilities?

'Chase,', I said, 'you look very different.'

'Why? Do I have something on my face?', he asked innocently.

'No,', I said, 'you got another...well...?'

'But this is my real face, Mr. Davenport. You told me that this is not the face of a soldier, you know, you told me yesterday, before we left Canada...'

'What?', I said completely puzzled.

Bree advanced toward both of us and said conspiratorially: 'I think that the reintegration process affected his memory a little, but I assume that his chip will reintegrate with his nervous system, soon!'

I nodded, being surprised by Bree's sudden knowledge about bionics, computers and biology.

'Now Chase, please tell me what happened here.', I said, grabbing him gently by the shoulders.

He answered as he was a frightened 5 year-old child: 'Well, I woke up then that girl shouted a 'he's awake' and super-sped out of the room, and then that weird guy- as he said this, he pointed to Leo (who looked as he was insane)-locked me inside that capsule!'

Leo threw his hands into the air in defence. 'It was locked, so his bionic chip would recover completely, no one said that you should throw a door at me, though it was cool!'

'It's not cool,', Chase said, 'there are 22 degrees Celsius, 71.6 degrees Fahrenheit and 295.15 Kelvins.'

I saw Bree cracking a smile, and I was about to burst into laugh, but I had to keep that for later, because Chase fell on the floor, his eyes wide open.

'Chase? Chase?', I yell in his year, slamming his face gently. Nothing. From having fun to deep concern, what a maddening rhythm of living!

I checked his heartbeat rate and he was still alive. He was also still breathing and his cerebral activity was normal, but what happened? Only if his chip updated to the current date and hour.

Chase blinked and I frenetically started to help him get up off the floor and then I sat him into Leo's Mission Specialist chair.

'Chase, are you all right?', I asked.

He nodded and I exhaled relieved. So did Adam, Bree and Leo.

'But I feel kinda weird, it's like I feel something inside my left radius.', he shook his hand and then a plasma grenade hit the nearest wall destroying some of my newest inventions. I greeted my teeth not to complain about it, after all it's all my fault for...well, everything.

Chase turned his head to me and looked deep in my eyes as he expected to read my thoughts. Oh god, now that I see his face I can observe that he looks a little like Adam, though he has my nose, but the rest of it was his mother's. I swallowed hard: it was no good when I was thinking about Chase's mother who was also Bree's.

Chase raised a finger and pointed towards the hole mad into the wall. 'Did I just...? But how...?'

The next moment, he fainted.

'Adam,', I said, 'put Chase into his capsule!'. He obeyed immediately and I started typing at the cyberdesk. I could not block his other abilities as I did some years ago, his chip designed a self-protection application that jammed my programmings. In the end, I had to give it up.

'Mr. Davenport?', Bree asked me.

'Yes?', I asked cautiously.

'May we talk outside for a moment?'

I nodded. I knew that this moment would come and I really didn't feel ready to welcome it.

As both of us walked in the supplies warehouse of the lab, she snapped:

'Soldier?! Really? You used Chase as a weapon?!'

I tried to deny it, though it was quite true.

'What about his bionics? Did you add them when I went to dine with the others or were they installed on the original version of the chip?'

I took a deep breath. Bree was the fighty one, as her mother was, and I knew this is not going to be easy.

'They were already installed.'

She nodded thoughtfully. 'OK, and what abilities does he have?'

I decided immediately not to tell her, she knew enough, anyway.

'Well, I don't know for sure, I didn't write the chip myself (this was another lie, but did it matter?), and the person who did is dead (that was not a lie, whatsoever, the old Donald Davenport was dead, and the fatherly one was born), so we don't know.'

'We? Anyway, don't you have some files or something?'

'No.', I lied.

With no other word, Bree left the room, to sit at Chase's side. I sighed knowing that Bree is going to hack in my files, but hopefully Chase didn't learn her too much.

Some hours later...

Bree's POV

Mr. Davenport went to get waxed and I and Adam remained in the lab to take care of a sleeping Chase, as for Leo, he was too scared of Chase to stay with us. That was not a great loss, though.

I activated the cyberdesk and opened a searchbar, starting to type in.

'What are you doing?', Adam cried out loud, making me startle and Chase groan.

'Shh, Adam, you're going to wake up Chase. Come here and I'll explain it to you.'

I told him about my conversation with Davenport and about my doubts that what he told me was not true. He agreed with me in the end, hacking into Mr. Davenport's files being the best option we had.

At first, I typed in the searchbar 'Chase' and pressed enter- '0 results found'- so I typed 'Davenport', but all I found were some awkward photos of him.

'Hey!', Adam exclaimed, 'type 'Project Bionics'', he said.

'You know,', I told him, 'that might actually work!'

I typed the words and then there was a single result found: a folder. I double-clicked on it and then, I started to disable all the firewalls. After 40 minutes of squeezing my brain, the ultimate password window popped out.

'And that is...?', I said, being totally disappointed.

'Let me!', Adam cried and before I could stop him, he typed 'i'mthebest'.

'PASSWORD IS CORRECT'

The words flashed on the screen for a while and then three documents appeared on the screen. One of them was entitled "C(hase)", the other was entitled "Scientific Journal" and the last was entitled "Recovery List".

I hugged Adam and then I said: 'Let's see what we got.'.

I opened the first document and i remained stunned in surprise: I didn't expect something so horrible as I saw then!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Mothers&Glitches

**Thanks for your kind reviews, I****'m happy to see that you like my story, so I updated it as soon as possible, all for you! Maybe you won't find chapter 7 as interesting as the others, but I promise you that chapter 8 will be much more interesting because many secrets will be revealed and other issues are going to be resolved... Anyway, this chapter is more like an explanation at the beginning.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS I refined this chapter a little so I hope that you like it more now!**

* * *

Bree's POV

I was still shocked, and anger was going to emerge soon: how could Mr. Davenport keep this hidden from us! And those difficult firewalls proved his guilt entirely!

'What is it, Bree?', Adam asked me and then I realised that he wasn't watching the screen.

'Look!', I exclaimed, grabbing his wrist.

As he started to read the file, I observed that he was as stunned as I was.

_Project Bionics, version C(hase)_

_Date of Birth: 15__th__ October, 1998_

_Date of bionics' creation: 30__th__ December 2000_

_Chip User Interface: kinetic, visual, vocal_

_Abilities:_

_*Basic abilities: super smarts, super strength, super speed_

_*Other abilities: _

_-telekinesis_

_-electrokinesis (can generate and use great amounts of electricity)_

_-technopathy (can connect, control and destroy electronic devices wirelessly)_

_-elemental control (fire, water, air and earth- don't know how)_

_-levitation_

_-teleportation (using Wi-Fi/3 or 4G signals for travelling around internet covered zones)_

_-fast healing abilities (impressive regeneration skills)_

_-invisibility (locked)_

_-molecular kinesis)_

_-eyelasers_

_-super jump_

_-mind control (locked)_

_-flying_

_-voice manipulation_

_-electrical cage (can trap any enemy by using regenerative bio-energy)_

_-plasma balls_

_-the ability to duplicate into an army (locked)_

_-other hidden abilities_

_Apps:_

_-protection app (when attacked or possibly damaged, or the abilities activate and destroy the enemy completely)_

_-override app (can control Adam and Bree' chips wirelessly)_

_-comando app (Spike)_

_-Triton App (disabled)_

_Favourite colour(s): green and blue_

_Favourite catch: The power is in the digital frontier!_

'Wow!', I exclaimed. 'I didn't know that Chase is so...'

'Strong?', Adam completed the sentence, sounding very grim.

I nodded, my blood and brain full of anger. 'Why haven't Mr. Davenport told us about him yet?'

Adam thought about it and the he replied: 'Maybe because he felt guilty.'

I looked at Adam bewildered. 'Why guilty? What for?'

'Well,', Adam said, thinking profoundly, 'do you remember the first day with Chase?'

I nodded and he continued: 'He behaved like a soldier, as he was a... Something bad... A weapon, so his abilities were-'

'The bullets!', I cried out not believing my ears. 'He's the ultimate weapon! An army into a single person!'

Adam nodded thoughtfully. 'And now what?'

I thought profoundly about our next move. If I talked with Mr. Davenport about it, then he would know that I hacked into his personal files and be really angry, or worse, he would prevent me and Adam from telling Chase the truth by sending us somewhere far away (or him), or he would delete our memories. Both possibilities were bad enough. And anyway, Chase might be really hurt to know that he was only a weapon, a weapon of mass-destruction, created to destroy the world... No, I am not going to allow this!

'Adam, we must never let Chase know the truth! Is that understood? We must never allow him unlock the duplication ability, OK?'

Adam didn't reply.

'Adam,', I carried on, 'it is important to keep this information a secret, if Chase only knows about them, then we're...'

'OK, then what do you suggest?', he asked me.

'Well, let's try not to toss or nag him, for the beginning.', I looked at Adam's face intensely and he had his perplexed look on it.

'But it's really funny!', Adam cried, a big smiled appearing on his face.

'Wipe that ridiculous smile off your face!', I yelled. 'Would you like to be thrown around as you were a rag doll?'

He still had that goofy smile and that annoyed me a lot!

'As I said, it's funny when **I** do it!'

I pointed my eyes on him in a way that said "Really?!"

'Adam, can I ask you something?', and without waiting for his answer I continued: 'Why do you always hurt Chase? And now I'm referring to both bodily and emotional wounds.'

His smile faded in a second and it was replaced by a sad facial expression.

'You can tell me, Adam.', I assured him gently.

He sighed. 'Oh well... It was a year after Chase moved in and well, I... I destroyed his laptop, you know, those first laptops?'

I nodded so he carried on: 'He told me for the first time that I was a big fool, and he really meant it, that's why it hurt so much and well... I hit him. Since then, our relationship was based on tit for tat...'

'Well, he must have liked that laptop, because I know that some moths after he came to live with us he used to say that you were kinda hero for him!', I told him smiling because the old Chase was such a nice guy!

Adam smiled, but not that goofy smile of him, a more gentle one was on his face. 'Did he really say that?'

I nodded,

'Let's read the rest.', I said.

'What are these?', Adam asked, pointing his index to some images in the back of the first article.

'They are photos which show Chase's possible performances, Adam.', I explainied to him.

There was a photo of his chip and how it worked (it was quite complicated, so I skipped that part) another was a GIF which showed a 4 year-old Chase using all his abilities (impressive-wait, did I sound like Mr. Davenport?!) and then the last was a kind of GIF fake: a marching army of... Chase!

Both I and Adam were stunned at the view.

'Can we read something else?', Adam asked, visibly disturbed by that apocalyptic image.

'Fine!', I groaned and opened the other file called Scientific Journal.

_30__th__ December 2000_

_I finally inserted the new chip in Chase's body. I hope it is going to be a success._

_2__nd__ January 2001_

_The chip works perfectly, but Chase can't control his bionics yet, he almost attacked Adam by mistake._

_3__rd__ January 2001_

_The US government entitled me to create a bionic army for an invasion of Russia. I agreed, so I tested it on Chase, it was a success, though I feel quite guilty for using my son for experiments._

_10__th__ February 2003_

_Upgraded the chip to its fully potential and tried to avoid further glitches. Anyway, his mother found out and threatens with divorce. I'll get Chase out of the US soon and erase Adam's memory about him. Bree won't remember anyway._

_29__th__ March 2005_

_His training is successful, but its hard to take care of Adam and Bree in the US and of Chase, in Canada._

_3__rd__ April 2006_

_Chase disappeared and I can't track his chip. Was it D?_

_19__th__ May 2008_

_I found Chase begging at my door, his body covered with bruises- had to erase his memory with his shocking experiences._

_7__th__ October 2010_

_I returned Chase to his siblings- I think that Chase's childhood was wasted and it's all my fault!_

I and Adam exchanged looks-Adam was right, Mr. Davenport was really sorry for all he had done to me, Adam and Chase. But it was not enough to be forgiven.

The last file was only a list of codes, so I shut the computer down and looked at Adam and in that moment I thought that we both thought the same: we had to get Chase out of this house or Mr. Davenport's life, that was a MUST!

'Bree?'

'Yes?', I replied.

'I wonder who's D and what is his involvement in our story, because I doubt that Davenport talks at third person about himself.'

I shrugged, but I knew he was right. 'Oh, and I suppose that I am not going to nag him anymore', he said sadly, but added quickly: 'not because I can control myself, but because he's a living nuke!'

I rolled my eyes at him. How does Adam manage to be such a child when it comes to an international issue? Oh right, we're talking of Adam.

'Hey guys!', Chase said as he entered the lab. Both of us startled, but luckily he didn't observe.

'I'm so happy, I created a knew writing method, an universal one for any culture of the world!', he really sounded excited, but I and Adam couldn't help, but stare in disbelief: how was it possible that the world's "Armageddon" to be such a geek? No one knew.

'What?', he asked offensively.

Chase's POV

I really didn't like when they looked like this at me, but maybe I would have better not snap at them, because both of them startled.

'Nothing, nothing at all, Sir! I mean, Chase!', Bree said immediately.

Was I wrong, or was she trying to keep me calm and what about the part where she called me "Sir"?

'OK, let's go get some sleep, then.', I said, stepping in my capsule and falling asleep instantly.

Next day...

Chase's POV

I woke up feeling very weird; my bionic brain opened a file automatically which was titled "Chase-Bionic abilities" and I read it: it was amazing! I didn't know that I can do all that, though I had a two big questions: first, why didn't I know about these abilities and secondly, what was that Triton App? Then, I realised another weird thing: I was flying, somewhere near the ceiling and every other object in the room was floating. I turned my head quickly to glance at Adam and Bree, and luckily they were deep asleep in their capsules. But this slight relief didn't help much when I realised that I wasn't able to get down from there, but then, in an instant all the objects fell on the floor, but I was still pinned to the ceiling, quite uncomfortable!

Oh, come on! Why now? What am I going to do? I took a deep breath, so I prevented a panic attack, but if I am going to stay like this for long, then a panic attack will be inevitable!

The noise of smashed hardware woke up both Adam and Bree and in an instant they hurried to get out of their capsules.

'Chase, what are you doing there?', Bree asked really concerned, but Adam burst into laughing and I can't accuse him, after all it was quite funny if this wouldn't be a glitch.

'Chase, do you know how to...well, land?', Bree said, her concern fading a bit and replaced by a slight hue of amusement.

I shook my head as I was saying 'no'. What was I supposed to do? Then, instantly, another file opened in my brain: Ability maintenance and there were explanations about each of my abilities and how to use them.

But before I could apply the 'landing' hints, gravity attracted me to the ground and in the end I landed on Adam.

He groaned. 'Really, Chase?', he sounded quite annoyed, though he looked so funny! I couldn't help but laugh.

'What the-?'

Mr. Davenport's startled us all, but then we all started to laugh as we saw his clothes- he was dressed in a silk sleeping gown with cars on it.

Mr. Davenport's POV

What was that funny ?

'WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY INVENTIONS?', I yelled, starting to pick them up, but then a gust of wind spread into the room and Bree and Chase handed me the broken inventions.

'Thanks for the new abilities, Mr. Davenport!', Chase whispered as he handed me my newest invention, an ultrabook designed for the Pentagon.

Oh no! He discovered them? How? But... But..., no! Try to remain calm, but I think that my self-control was smashed into pieces.

'What did you do, Chase?', I asked him sounding harsher than I wanted and then I observed that his hazel eyes were glowing no more. 'Sorry, Mr. Davenport, I think I glitched.'

I nodded as his answer was obvious and it was, after all a broken chip and abilities that haven't been used since 2008...

'OK, no problem!', I told him, anyway it was my fault for all...

'Hey, Big D!', Leo's voice came from the doors of the elevator, but before he could say something else, he started to laugh wildly. 'Oh, come on, don't you have other pyjamas, Big D?'

I looked indignantly at Leo, but I managed carried on:

'After what you all did during Leo's first day here, I think that you may go to school!', I said dramatically.

Everyone in the room looked stunned and then all the three bionics hugged me. 'Chase, Adam?', I choked as my lungs were emptied of air.

'Oh, sorry!', both exclaimed at the same time.

Adam looked questioningly at Chase and Chase looked back at Adam.

'But we got no books!', Bree cried totally concerned.

I gestured with my free hand of inventions that there shouldn't be a problem. 'It had to be a surprise, so Tasha bought the books yesterday, together with backpacks, pens and all the other writing materials you need.'

Chase's eyes glowed again happily, Bree was so excited that she super-sped through the lab twice and Adam had a goofy smile on his face.

'But,', I said quickly and all the eyes turned to me, 'I have a small requisite,', and before I continued, Chase, Adam, Bree and Leo groaned. 'Now, now, be quiet!', I snapped. 'It is very important not to draw attention on yourselves, that means no use of your bionics and no glitches. You will also be required on missions. Think you can handle it?', I asked. All nodded.

'Fine, then get ready for your first day of school!', I exclaimed and exited the lab.

Adam and Bree hugged Leo, thanking him for all he had done, but Chase didn't, he couldn't stand Leo!

Later, Mr. Davenport gave Adam and Leo a lift, as Chase and Bree super-sped there, neither of them talking during that short trip.

Back at the Davenport House...

Donald was upstairs, working on his 50 inches LED display, in his bedroom and Tasha was reading a book downstairs when the doorbell rang.

She sighed when no one opened the door, so she closed the book and opened the door. In the doorstep was a beautiful 37 year-old woman with glowing hazel eyes and long brown hair. Tasha gasped: didn't she look like Chase and Bree?

'How can I help you?', Tasha asked, after she invited the woman inside.

'Hello! I am Sofía del Poderío.', the woman presented herself, with a slight Spanish accent.

'Tasha Davenport, nice to meet you!'

After some other causalities, Tasha asked the beautiful woman:

'So, how can I help you?'

The woman fixed her hazel eyes on Tasha's brown ones and after a short moment of silence, she replied:

'I am here to see Donald, Donald Davenport.'

Tasha was completely bewildered by Sophia's familiarity with Donald. "What is going on?", Tasha asked herself.

'Why, if you don't mind?'

'Maybe you don't know, but some years ago, my name was Sophía D. Davenport.

Tasha looked as she has been slammed by someone.

'Excuse me, but I don't really appreciate blackmailers!', I hissed through gritted teeth.

Now it was Sofía's turn to look as she was hit. 'Excuse me? I'd like to talk with my former husband if you don't mind. I'm here to have a talk with him about Bree and Chase.

Tasha gasped and after she looked deeply in Sofía's eyes observed that she was not lying.

'DONALD!', she shouted and Mr. Davenport climbed down the stairs into the sitting room. When she saw Sofía, he stopped dead.

'Donald.', Sophia said cooly.

'Sofía.', Donald responded as cold. 'Tasha would you...'

Tasha interrupted him: 'Not even think about! You have something to explain, don't you think?'

It looked like both women created a common front against him. Donald sighed. If Sophia came back in the US, then something bad happened or is going to happened.

**I was thinking of translating this story in Spanish, too! What do you think? Is it a good idea? Please let me know by reviewing or Private Messaging me!**

**Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Music and... Davenport?

Mission Creek High was an incredible large and imposing building, only 6 miles away from their house, near a place called Chevy Chase Drive and Bree couldn't help but smile when she heard the name. "Well,", she thought, "Chase is already popular!", but as far as she knew him-and she claimed that she knew Chase very well, though she was sure no more about it-he is going to be Mission Creek High's nerd king, or something.

As they entered the school's lobby, Bree was totally disappointed: it was a very plain and a little wore out, "...a major contrast when compared to the exterior!', Bree thought.

So many teenagers... All of them searching for their course books or chatting loudly about who know what... Bree felt really lonely and embarrassed by her brothers' presence. And Adam already attracted other people' attention by pulling out a door of its hinges when he tried to help a girl open her locker. Then, an disturbing thought struck Bree: if Adam and Chase were the reason of her rejection by those two girls whose friendship she recently asked for. Or was she too frank? Bree tended to accept the other hypothesis.

'Hey, what are you doing?', Chase snapped at his older siblings as he dragged them to a place where Leo was waiting. 'We are not supposed to draw attention, right?', he continued on his annoying professoral and superior voice.

Bree and Adam sighed: sometimes they couldn't stand Chase, he was so... What's the word... Oh, right! Annoying. But she loved Chase, he was her little brother, who may be really sweet or...well, used to be a sweet sibling, but now... She shoke her head as she thought about it...

On the other hand, Adam didn't care about his baby brother that much, he knew only some things, among them being that Chase was completely annoying with a big slight of a huge ego!

Then Chase stopped himself: why did he care so much? After all, no one listened to him, NEVER and he was sick and tired of it!

'Now, what, Leo?', Chase asked a little bit annoyed: he couldn't stand Leo (another idiot brother and he was so happy about it!-Chase is a really sarcastic person, don't you think?)so obviously, he couldn't stand his given superiority now!

Leo hastened himself to answer the question:

'Well, first you'll need to ask the secretary of this school to give you the number of your locker and the code for unlocking it and then to give you your timetable.', Leo said, pointing to a blue door near the entrance.

So, they all followed Leo when the blue door opened and in front of them was a tall beautiful woman with glowing hazel eyes.

Bree and Chase gasped as they saw her eyes, but this can't be, it was like both were looking in Chase's eyes, she had all his features, the only difference was that she was a woman.

'Oh, hi!', she greeted them warmly, a bright smile on her face already. I suppose you're the new students: Adam (she pointed to him), Bree (she pointed to her) and Chase (she pointed to Chase). Am I right?'

Everyone hastened to agree with her.

'Well, I am very happy to meet you all!', she exclaimed. 'Oh, but how impolite I am, I haven't introduce myself yet! Well, my name is Sofia del Proderio, the new vice headmistress of Mission Creek High School.'

Adam starred blankly at her and so did Bree and Leo. 'A head-what?', Bree asked.

Chase answered quickly in his superior way that was so usual to anyone: 'It means principal.'

After she handed them their timetables and locker no. and passcodes, she guided everyone to their own classes and, in the end, Bree and Chase were the only ones that were still in the school lobby.

'Now,', Sofia said, 'it looks like your first class is Music, and I am the music teacher, so let's go!'

As she said this, she lead them to another blue door and opened it, and shoved them gently in the room.

At Donald Davenport's house...

Tasha was a little shaken after she heard Sofia and Donald's cold dialogue so she went upstairs to think about it, but Donald wasn't as able as she was to accept things like this. Every time that he remembered their conversation, he'd blow up of anger.

Flashback

_'Get out of my house!', Donald yelled, but Sofia looked at him in that determined way of hers. 'Not in a thousand years, if you don't let me speak, is that understood?' _

_ Donald had no choice,but to accept her conditions. _

_ 'What do you want?', he snapped at her. _

_ 'I want you to let me see my children, don't interrupt me!', she yelled when Sofia observed that Donald wanted to say something. 'First of all, I got my rights and I can have the law on you for not letting me see my children, however, I don't ask you to let them leave with me-', before Sofia could say something more, Donald said: 'Of course you don't! Every time that you interfere with this family, something bad happens, remember what have happened to Chase? He almost got killed!' _

_ She nodded. 'I do remember, Donald, but I doubt that Chase remembers it as well, because I correctly presume that you deleted his memories long time ago.' _

_ It was Mr. Davenport's turn to nod. _

_ 'And I am not going to tell them, I just to be present in their life, that's all I want, anyway, I suppose that you are going to tell them the whole story soon. Am I right?' _

_ 'I am not gonna do that, anytime soon and you are not allowed to see them without my permission- the judge's words, not mine (Donald added)-which you currently don't have.' _

_ She looked at him disappointed. 'And you call yourself father.', Sofia murmured not too loud, but Donald heard. _

_ 'HOW DARE YOU, YOU... YOU BITCH!' his words floated in the air, everyone stiffened as the hater and informality of those words were still present in that room. _

_ Sofia was near explosion, how did that wreck dare insult her like that. 'You and your damned brother inserted bionic chips in my children, how dare you tell me I insulted you... How...',Sofia's angry monologue was interrupted by Mr. Davenport's loud angry voice: 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!' _

At school...

The music classroom was a pretty large, with three big windows facing the school's yard. As Chase and Bree entered the room, they observed a bunch of instruments crowded in a corner next to the blue door. Opposed to them, was an imposing teacher's desk at which Sofia stood by. She pointed Bree and Chase their desks (which were right in front of her desk) and then presented them to the other students.

'Hello! So, these are our new students, Bree and Chase Davenport.', as she said this, some quiet greetings were said and Sofia carried on: 'Well, now that you met them, I suggest a kind welcome, so why don't you sing your new song, Marcus? I'm sure they're gonna love it.'

Chase and Bree turned their heads as to see a slim dark-haired boy walking toward the black grand piano, accompanied by an Asian girl.

Marcus sat at the piano and then, the first notes made heard. Chase loved the melody, it was warm and peaceful, that Bree slipped into another world, her eyes wide open. Chase, on the other hand, controlled himself better, or that was what he proclaimed... He observed Marcus's face, he felt that he met him before, and... love him?! As he thought this, a wave of fervidness spread through his body... Did he have a crush on that boy? No, that was impossible, boys don't feel attracted to boys, not as far as he knew.

His thoughts slipped to the boy's melody, but all of a sudden he was startled when the beautiful song slipped to pure rap.

Bree was completely puzzled and Chase looked as he has been slammed hard.

As the melody continued, both Davenports did their best not to cover their ears.

Some minutes later...

Chase and Bree were so concentrated on not hearing the song, that didn't even observed that it has just ended, so of course that when everyone cheered, they didn't.

Marcus's POV

As I stood up and welcomed their applauses, I observed that the new pupils had no intention for doing the same. I walked toward them, but the new ones still made no attempt to reacting, I came closer, trying to control my bionics (of course, my mission was to hurt them, but "in private", if you know what I mean) while I continued my approach.

'So, you guys don't like quality music?', I hissed on a low dangerous music. The girl, Bree, looked quite frightened, but Chase looked me into the eye, with those wonderful hazel eyes and just huffed.'

I sigh, he was the kind that wins all the time.

'OK, what didn't you like?'

He smiles as he won the most important prize in the world.

'Well, ignoring the rap part, your technique is not one of my favourites.', as he said this, my jaw tightened, but I managed not to reply, so he continued: 'You should work on pronunciation and rhythm. And your rhymes aren't the best.'

It was like someone shattered "my perfect world" and transformed into tiny pieces of nothing. Before I could say something, Sofia agreed: 'Yes, he's right, Marcus, you should work on those more, but beyond that, there are no other problems.'

I swallow hard; why does everyone hate me today?!

'Fine, Mr. Chexpert! Then you won't mind having a duel with me, will you?'

Chase considered my challenge for a minute or so and then answered:

'OK, fine. On what song?'

I replied quickly: 'On a song that YOU composed, of course. If you are such an expert in music, then I suppose you composed a song, right?'

As I said this, I hoped that he really composed no song in his whole life!

'I actually do have a song.', he said triumphantly, and started to search for a score into his music notebook.

My smirk faded instantly and I hoped that Sofia would oppose the idea of duel, but when I threw a quick glance at her, she looked like she was OK with anything that I or Chase decided if it had to do with music.

'Oh, here you are!', Chase said handing me a score.

'Let it go.', I read aloud. I read some of the lyrics, they were the perfect match of my dreadful life with Mr. D and I can't stop thinking about my last day with Chase. He kissed me! Something like this is hard to forget, even if nine years passed.

I sat at the piano and started to play the song. Chase stood beside me and began to sing.

As he was singing the first strophe, I felt a tear trying to make its way on my cheek, because it was the story of my attempts of not revealing my bionics to the world, to respect Mr. D's rules and so on.

I started to sing the second verse which was about being free and forgetting about the fears that tortured me and him in the past...

When Chase reached the last part of the song, he involuntary slipped to French (maybe because he lived in Canada all these years...), and, being a genius too, wasn't too hard to translate the lyrics on instant.

The song finished and the next class had to begin any time soon, and unfortunately I had no other class with Chase, nor with Bree, so I waited till the next break to talk with him at his locker.

'Hey!', I told him a little embarrassed, not knowing how to talk to him after nine years of not seeing each other and I bet that Donald Davenport erased all his previous memories.

'Hey!', he replied still not paying attention to me.

'Oh, well I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for... well, what happened during music class and...'

Chase lifted his head and looked at me in the eye and then returned to whatever he was doing.

'So, um... would like singing again sometimes... with me? I mean, your song was wonderful!'

'Thanks, but I not now.', and with that he locked his locker and went to his classroom.

I sighed, because when we sang together, it was like a connection was remade and we were again together and nothing was able to break it...

After school at Donald Davenport's house...

Donald's POV

Adam, Bree and Chase came in the sitting room, smiles all over their faces.

'So, how was school?', I asked.

'I was admitted in a cheerleading squad!', he cried out with a goofy smile.

I looked at him puzzled, but managed to not ask him more.

Bree said: 'And I met a very cute boy, today in music class.'

I nodded, knowing that I or Tasha will need to have that "discussion" with Bree about boys.

'And you, Chase?'

He replied promptly, his hazel eyes glowing like they have never done:

'I sang a song that I composed myself and then I got an A+ in Maths...'

'Wait, what?', I asked suddenly interested.

'I got an A+ in-'

'No, no,', I interrupted him, 'the other thing!'

'Oh, the song, do you wanna hear it?'

And before I could answer, he dragged me to the room where the grand piano was.

He started to play it and sing the song, but in Spanish.

I resisted the first strophe, but when he started the second one, I just...

'ENOUGH!', I yelled and the song died away in a gracious way.

'You're forbidden from singing or playing any instrument!'

'But...', Chase tried to say, but I interrupted him again: 'No, buts!', and then I asked him: 'What's the name of your music teacher?'

'Sofia del Poderio.', he said, running out of the room, probably crying, but I was too furious to pay attention to him. I had to talk to Sofia once more, and for the last time!'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- More secrets- more trouble

Donald Davenport entered Mission Creek High fuming and rushed over the entrance of the music classroom. He briskly opened the door, making Sofia jump. She turned eagerly on her high-heels, but smiled widely as she saw Donald.

'Oh, Donald, did you decide to pay a visit?', she asked tenderly.

Donald huffed and answered:

'Of course not, I am here to give you an ultimatum to leave the city. You have nothing to do with this family anymore- your choice not mine!'

Sofia's smile disappeared on instant, being replaced by a cold smirk.

'Do you really think that you can threaten me? And because you don't want me to see my children? Come on, Donald you were smarter in the old times!'

'Very well, then, you give me no other choice, Sofia.', Donald said, pulling his ice pistol out and pointing it to Sofia. What surprised him the most was that Sofia had a similar one in her hand.

She smirked again and said:

'You seem surprised Donald! What? Can't women use guns,

too?'

'Well yes, but how did you get a plasma pistol?!', he said, pulling the ice pistol back in his pocket.

'Oh well,', Sofia said while waving with the gun, 'being the main provider of the US army has some advantages...'

'What?', Donald exclaimed not believing his ears. 'I'm the main provider!'

'Right, about that- you are no more. Looks like they admire more the original thoughts of women, then your "improved devices"-here Sofia mocked Donald-not even children with bionics was your plan? It was Douglas' idea!'

'And a very bad one, as you know!', Donald yelled at her.

'Yes, and when had realized that, what did you do?! Put bionics into Chase, of course!'

'What I did-', Donald started to say way lot calmer, but was interrupted by Sofia's roar of anger:

'What you did was crap and I will do anything that is needed to protect those three innocent children from you, using the Army if it is needed. Now get out and never come back!'

Sofia's exclamations boomed over the corridors of the school, and in all the classrooms, so Donald, literally scared to death, rushed to exit the music classroom and drive back home.

Little did the two adults know about Marcus, who was spying from a far corner of a dark corridor, hearing the whole conversation. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed his father's phone number. The latter picked up promptly:

'How's it going?', he asked.

'Perfect, although we have a minor problem...'

His father snapped over the phone, hurting Marcus's hearing:

'AND THAT IS?'

Marcus cleared his throat and said:

'Sofia is here.'

The silence that fell over the line worried Marcus of the worse.

At the Davenport House...

'Do you think that Chase is going to be fine?', Adam asked Bree, but she didn't answer immediately, thinking about the right answer.

'Well, I don't know... Having in view all that happened in the last days... Chase almost dying, stopping Davenport from turning him into a living nuke an dealing with a mysterious figure that wants us all dead- it's like a plot in a book, the problem is that all this is happening, you know? I have to say, I am not fine, all this drives me crazy!', she said, rising her voice a little, but calming down a little as she saw how thoughtful Adam was: it was so unusual.

'I wonder why Davenport was so mad on Chase for singing.'

Bree considered Adam's question for a moment and then answered:

'Maybe it has something to do with his abilities...'

'No,', Adam said, 'I think is something else, personal.'

Bree huffed, facing Adam.

'Davenport and feelings?! Good one!'

'It's not like he's heartless, right? I mean he married Tasha, didn't he?'

'Yes, and also inserted bionics into children and tried to create a bionic army...', Bree said, still fuming a little.

'To be honest, is not Davenport the one that worries me, but that D that he mentioned in the Journal. I have the slight feeling that he is very bad...'

Bree nodded, agreeing with Adam as they entered the lab, finding it empty.

'Where's Chase?', Bree asked panicking.

Far away...

Superspeeding towards Mission Creek High was Chase, not caring about Davenport, his siblings or people that might see a moving blur. He was going to sing out loud and nothing was going to stop him.

As he reached the parking lot, a gruesome view caught his attention: in a pool of a stinking red fluid, that Chase quickly guessed was blood, was Sofia, breathing heavily and not at all conscious. Chase quickly dialed 911, his heart being at an abnormal rate.


End file.
